How the Clockwork Began
by Bitter-Tempered
Summary: Ezra is a god that has been tasked to protect the princess of Atlantis. While with her he ends up finding a group of people and creating his own team just to defend her. He ends up asking for their help to find someone very precious to him, and they end up going to Armoroad. But they may have more to worry about than finding Ezra's loved one. (This for EO3.)


_What utter blasphemy. The rocking motion of this ship hasn't stopped for days. I've been ill ever since it had started. Isis, the princess of Atlantis, told me it was due to motion sickness._ The purple haired man lied down on a cot. _I shouldn't be doing this._ He thought once more.

"Ezra, is your condition worsening?" A blonde girl with red eyes opened the door. She wore a black dress, and there was a small tiara on her head. Ezra didn't reply to her. He gave her a mere grunt. "I suppose that's a yes." She closed the door behind her as she stepped in. "Perhaps, it's not your condition that is worsening. Is it your gulit?"

Ezra laughed. "Isis, you truly do know everything now."

The princess blushed. "You think so, Ezra? That's nice coming from someone like you. A god." She turned away. "My god." She faced Ezra again. "We should arrive in Armoroad within an hour or two. Don't start feeling gloomy now. There's no turning back."

Ezra sat up. "But don't you feel what I'm doing is wrong? I'm using you, and everyone else for my personal desire."

Isis grinned. " 'Using us'? What you are doing is far from that. We are just returning the favor." She sighed. "You've done so many beneficial things for us, but never helped yourself. "

Ezra gazed at her for a few seconds. "You are really willing to help me search for _her_." He spoke with a relatively calm voice then. Isis kept her smile on her face while she nodded. The room became engulfed in a dead quiet. The ocean waves were the only thing that kept the room from being completely silent.

"Ezra, you think that you could talk to the others too? They're acting pretty chaotic as of right now."

Ezra opened his mouth to reply, but as he began the door collapsed. Ezra would have screamed if it weren't for the fact that Isis hadn't screamed. On top of the door, was a dark skinned girl with pale hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was in two pigtails.

"Ezra," She began, " We're almost there."

"I know." Ezra had some dumbfounded expression on his face. "Isis just told me, Zero."

The girl, Zero, cringed slightly at the sound of that. "Pfht, well. Um, you should probably talk to everyone then. Kogageru and Mei Ling are pretty worried about you." She crossed her arms. Ezra moved out of the small bed and stood up. "Anyway, Ezra. Why do you still call Isi Isis? She told everyone to call her Isi."

Isis hugged herself. "I'm fine with whatever Ezra calls me~." Zero made the most disturbed face in response. Ezra didn't seem to care about Zero's question or Isi's remark.

"Himi's not worried?" He asked Zero.

"Why would she be? She's only concerned about the germs she'll encounter."

Ezra shook his head. "What time is it?"

"It's the sixth hour of the day, Ezra." Isis chimed in again.

"They aren't sleep?"

Zero rubbed the back of her head. "No, they were all a bit anxious. We are moving to another city after all. We have to make a guild too. I heard that there were some amazing guilds in that place."

"There's no need to be worried. Ezra brought all of us together to create a perfect fighting team, did he not? I believe that we are more than impeccable." Isis bragged.

"That's true, I did find you all to make a perfect team. But the perfect team was only to protect Isis..." Ezra stopped for a second. "Isi." He corrected himself. "I don't know what this labyrinth will surprise us with."

"That, however, isn't our goal at at Armoroad. So no one should be too worried about it."

"What the heck is our goal then?" Zero inquired.

"To find _her_ , and make _her_ feel at home. That is the only thing that will satisfy Ezra. And therefore I shall do my best to fulfill his wishes."

A big smirk nearly covered Zero's face. "Won't we all."

 _I have a feeling that this adventure will be about more than finding her, and protecting them. And I don't like the sound if that. Until they show up... We'll have to stay down, and avoid others._ Ezra thought. _Most importantly, we'll have to get stronger along the way. I'm still uneasy about this entire thing, but I'll have to see what happens. I have high expectations for the Ocean City of Armoroad. But maybe that's why this is such a problem for me._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ah, it's been forever since I've typed anything. The next chapter will introduce new characters such as Himi, Mei Ling, and Kogageru. And they will all be explained a bit more. I'm trying to space out character introductions, and improve my writing a small bit. This is actually supposed to be a prequel to Prophecy, which is poorly written in my eyes, but this part focuses especially on Gears. (And this chapter was really short. It's just supposed to be a prologue, but it bugs me. Maybe the second chapter will be longer. Oh, and a short side note. I actually managed to draw the cover.)_**


End file.
